Soul
Soul is the term to represent the incorporeal essence that is part of every inhabitant be it alive or dead who have it in the New World. It would also seem to act as different fuels for the successful casting of both Resurrection Magic and Wild Magic respectively. Wild Magic itself is powered by souls. Overview All living and some undead creatures are known to possess a soul in their own body respectively. What represents the souls are believed to be the "minds" of individuals.ARCADIA 2.58: ARCADIA 3239 10-06-2011 There was even a job-changing item known as "The Soul of Cainabel's Blood" which allows a person to acquire the Blood Soul class.ARCADIA 2.35 ARCADIA 1029 11-07-2010 One of YGGDRASIL books, Book of the Dead was about transforming the dead into souls. With YGGDRASIL origin, it details how souls are entities like the foam left by the waves of the New World.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Although people get themselves killed due to incidents or events of various wars between countries, their souls don't simply vanish after dying. Instead, it will leave the bodies, continuing to linger on in the location where they have ended up dying. Each bearing resentment towards their former life, the many souls lingering about in any area can lead to the birth of more and more negative energy to steadily rise and converge. Hence, priests are often sent out to scout areas and use their spells for ceremonial prayers to cleanse their surroundings of undead. They have done so to purify the departed souls roaming about in a particular area heavily influenced by negative energy. If the negative energies are proven to be large-scale, massive prayers will not be enough to rid all of it away.Overlord First Half Chapter 39: Promotion Test Part 2 From Neia Baraja's knowledge as educated in the Roble Holy Kingdom, once a person dies, their soul would return to the great flow, where the gods would judge her. Those who accumulated good deeds as written in the scriptures would go to a land of eternal rest, while the wicked would be delivered into a land of torment. According to the priests' religious viewpoint in the Baharuth Empire, souls resided within the body of every living being in the New World. A fleshy human body, for instance, served as nothing more than a mere vessel to keep the soul contained in it. When any one of these bodies begins to rot, that soul would be summoned away by the will of the Four Great Gods. That was why the dead had to be buried immediately, with underground burial as the norm, but it was slightly different for those with special status such as the nobles. Hence, the place where the corpses were laid to rest was the space of the communal crypt or the noble's family crypt. After placing the bodies there for a period of time, the priests would judge if the body was rotting and the soul had been summoned by god before burying it.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 Other than this religious principle shared among priests, they theorized that the undead entities are responsible for the corruption done to the souls of the dead.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Temple of the Four Great Gods are looked upon by its religious followers as the saviors of peoples' souls. While so, native denizens of the New World would solemnly clasp their palms together to respect their fallen loved ones, praying for the souls of the dead during ceremony-type memorials or burials. It especially occurred in Carne Village where their local burial ceremony was held in a nearby communal graveyard. Villagers performed vocal prayers, reciting the verses to keep the spirits of the dead at ease.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation In accordance with the Re-Estize Kingdom's education teachings of divine magic, the human soul spiritually required a physical vessel to inhabit and take control of. Destroying a skeletal corpse that lacks its original flesh and blood, every nearby human country except the Slane Theocracy had the same consensus similarly that such an act is most likely to also get rid of the former vessel of the soul. In other words, they needed to dig up old bodies or bodies that were turned entirely into bones and proceed to break them into pieces.Overlord First Half Chapter 38: Promotion Test Part 1 Mechanics As the living and specific undead creatures have a mind of their own intelligently, so do the souls which are bounded to each one of their bodies before death. It could be said that instant death magic lies in the Departed Souls System of Magic. However, the author Maruyama noted how there were other magic systems that hold instant death effects. For example, the Spiritual system magic also have it apart from that one magic system involving departed souls.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: May 31, 2018 When a person such as Neia Baraja dies, their soul will depart from the body which in turn later gets swallowed up by a world of invisible darkness they cannot perceive beyond the afterlife. In that kind of world was presumably where only the fallen ones' minds often tend to reside in and faintly think about without self-identity or awareness while immobilized. If a departed soul was as strong as Zaryusu Shasha, one should be able to perform spiritual actions without being immobilized by going out of their way to reject resurrection from the living.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue Nonetheless, any one of the souls can be brought back to the living as long as its physical body or corpse is present for someone to use Resurrection Magic on. However, third-party magics like Death, a 9th tier spell can invalidate such a revival process from happening between body and soul connecting together. Ainz Ooal Gown noted from Demiurge's Healing Experiment that in order for a resurrection spell to take effect, it must be applied or used on the soul rather than the corpse.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Without an intact corpse too, there is a chance that using revival magic improperly might cause the body to turn into one of the undead.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counter Attack Along the way, the True Dragon Lords are entirely dependent on using the departed souls from the world of darkness whenever it comes down to using their unique Wild Magic. On the other hand, one could even use an unknown spell to gather up all souls of the living from within their surroundings or range of effect to prep their Wild Magic for long-term use. The Dragon Lord's Wild Magic is fueled by these collective souls.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission Ranging from lowest-ranking spells to highest-ranking spells of the Wild Magic System, each one are varied by the amount of souls needed to utilize it during the spell-casting process. For instance, the more powerful a Wild Magic spell is, the likelier the cost of many souls that have to be required and used for casting it while as the weaker kinds need to have a lesser number of souls to do so.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Once the practitioner is left with one soul remaining which was their own after using up almost all their stockpile, they are capable of consuming it as a last resort in order to cast one more Wild Magic spell at the cost of their life. In the case of Elder Coffin Dragon Lord, the souls he stockpiled and then consumed for the casting of his Wild Magic spells cannot ever be used again. When such souls are extinguished by the said Dragon Lord, it means that they are forever removed from the New World. Cure Elim's most potent spell was the type that destroys the soul of its enemy, preventing normal resurrection magic from being able to revive them without it intact. Meanwhile, Demons have the capacity to grant any wish in return for any person’s souls while the equivalent exchange is made between both sides.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death For starters, a demon could be transformed into a beautiful woman as part of that individual's deal before laying claim to their soul.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation A Succubus is a prime example of consuming the souls of men through sexual acts with their soulmates. Devils can even steal souls from the individuals they made contracts with accordingly as promised.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation In addition to that, Evileye noted how Demiurge's Wall 7th tier spell focuses on burning the foe's soul rather than their flesh and bones.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card Similar to Necromancers or undead entities, this suggests that other demons apart from Demiurge have the power to negatively affect the souls of their targets. Particularly, the demon Overeating could consume the souls of foes to reproduce their victims' screams that would terrify and kill any other living creature out there. In a way, the demon's abilities can go as far as to induce fear to a person's soul if they are not protected with items or counter spells against its effect.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance One of such demonic abilities is Miracle, which has special origin hailing from YGGDRASIL. It was the kind that happens to be inspired by stories of selling off one’s soul to the devil for the sake of fulfilling one's wishes.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies It was believed that conjuring forth demons from the Demon World to the New World will stain the summoner's soul.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Let alone the summoning of demons, the same could be said with any person who attempted to create undead minions under their command. Likewise, creatures of death who bears great hatred towards life or the living was considered as an act that defile their summoner's soul as well.Overlord First Half Chapter 86: Various Countries Part 4 Some undead monsters out there benefit greatly from the consumption of souls, thriving from it to help bolster their ability or power. For instance, this would include the Death Knights and Soul Eaters that possessed capabilities correlating to the souls of their foes. It was said that any person who get themselves killed by the Death Knight’s blade would turn into the monster's undead servant. What became of their souls were in fact, slaves to its master for the rest of eternity.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village Additionally, there was Soul Eaters who consumed the souls of the living in order to grow stronger.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Ainz Ooal Gown is currently testing out an experiment whether or not it is possible for Soul Eaters to remain permanently in the New World if they were to devour a soul.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege They could also consume the souls of the dead for sustenance to increase their power the more souls they ate each and every passing time.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission When a more powerful Undead uses an Domination skill to take control of its weaker undead foe, the latter's mind and soul will cave into its effect, resulting in their acknowledgment of the user before it as its master.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations In the event that Cure Elim Los Malvar was to use up his own soul for the sake of casting his last Wild Magic spell, he will revert back to being an unintelligent Zombie Dragon alongside his undead minions. The process of individuals losing their souls will also result in the bodies of the living to no longer possessing certain innate traits especially after it turns into a zombie. However, the soul in an undead's body like Keno empowers them to keep on using abilities from since the time they were alive. For Cure Elim's case, he can still access Wild Magic but cannot use it normally due to his status as an undead compared to other True Dragon Lords. In other words, if an undead creature was roaming around without a soul attached to its body, then it is classified as a mindless husk walking about randomly until it is killed in combat.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Cure Elim Los Malvar This would explain the disastrous event which occurred in the fallen country, Inveria where all its citizens ended up becoming low-tier zombies. Their sudden deaths were due to the work of Cure Elim's Wild Magic spell gone wrong when copied and used by Keno Fasris Invern through her Talent.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter in the Lost Country Without a soul, Inveria's dead countrymen are immediately reanimated as low-tier undead. Based on that catastrophe which took place, the nation is now shrouded in vast negative energies where soulless beings are walking corpses. Moreover, it became a spawning ground for stronger undead to appear among the low-ranking ones over the course of time. Sometimes, a naturally-spawned undead may turn out to appear intelligent like Davernoch, suggesting that this kind contains a soul for it not to seem mindless.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms In that regard, Elder Liches spawning from the corpses of evil magic casters.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Trivia * According to the author Maruyama, Ainz's Book of the Dead which was given to Fluder Paradyne is primarily about the departed souls.ARCADIA 2.59: ARCADIA 3390 10-18-2011 * After the player, Momonga arrives into the New World as an undead, it was said by Maruyama that his soul/mind became greatly warped as a result of it. * In the Web Novel, when Ainz used the World Item, Avarice and Generosity to store experience points from his slain enemies, eye-witnesses viewed it as though "souls" are being sucked up and taken away during the process.Overlord First Half Chapter 98: Massacre Part 4 * The author Maruyama questions the outreach of Neia Baraja's power from her Evangelist class whether it can effectively influence the departed souls after Roble Holy Kingdom's war with the Demi-Human Alliance was over.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: May 11, 2018 * Shalltear Bloodfallen mistakenly interpreted and thought that the idea of Bukubukuchagama being a seiyuu meant giving a "soul" through sound. In other words, a seiyuu is a supposed job class that creates life from what she can understand.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Heard of Predators References }}Category:Terminology